


Chronicles of Lilith

by TheHoplessRomantic



Series: Chronicles of Lilith [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Dark, Demon, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lilith - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, grim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHoplessRomantic/pseuds/TheHoplessRomantic
Summary: Polina Katranova is an amnesiac girl who searches for where she belongs all the while she plays an unwitting part in a plot to bring hell to earth. In the midst of this ploy, she comes across a power that comes from the depths of Hell itself that can unleash both sweet rapture and lay waste to others. This power wants Polina to itself, and it will stop at nothing to keep her.





	1. Polina Katranova

There was an orphanage just north of New York City. Way out in the countryside where only people who were looking would find it was St. Rose Orphanage. A two floor single story building that while it was dilapidated it served its purpose of housing nearly twenty children and young teens as well as a staff of six. It sat upon a hill surrounded by trees full of life, and there were fields that stretched for miles in every direction. It was nearing the evening hours on this quaint autumn afternoon, and even with the temperatures dropping the activity was wild on the inside. The majority of the children who were below the age of ten were still playing actively and enthusiastically while the teens were in another room talking with each other.

There was one teen that was watching over the kids as they were playing. A girl aged eighteen with long dark red hair that had black tips and her bangs went below her eyes standing in the door way leading into the living room. She wore a dark grey hoodie that had a large red star in a circle on the back and hip hugging black denim shorts and was barefoot for the moment. Despite the fact that it was nearly forty degrees outside and barely warm in the house the red head didn't seem the least bit hampered by the cold.

This girl had a near blank expression that gave off a the idea that she was disinterested, but as many would know about her, Polina was always thinking. Keeping her thoughts to herself was her main trait, though again as people who knew her well enough would attest she had a habit of speaking her mind when necessary. Something she was reminded of on a daily basis to the point where she made fun of it in her spare time.

'Polina Katranova, delinquent with an attitude problem. That's me alright,' she thought with a smirk and leaned against the door frame. She moved closer to the frame as two little girls playing tag ran by her. Least the kids were having fun, and that was the only silver lining in the whole deal.

Looking at the grandfather clock near the inactive fireplace, Polina sighed after seeing that the time to go was approaching. Being at the orphanage she wasn't technically allowed to have a job but with a bit of elusive talking she had convinced the nun who ran the place to allow her to go to New York for a few hours to earn pocket money. She was allowed to in return for some of her wages to be given to her to help manage the orphanage. That and in return for a lot of candy for the kids when she had the time. This didn't bother Polina in the slightest, mostly because the money she got was more than enough depending on what she reeled in on a certain night. Of course were anyone to find out that she was committing crimes in the name of her orphan family would be the end of her entirely.

'No one has caught me in three years why should I start to worry now?'

She went to the front door and started to put on her shoes. They were ankle high black leather boots with thick three inch heels, the first real nice thing she had bought for herself with the first money she had earned.

After finishing getting ready she was about to open the door someone spoke to her.

"You got to go now Polly?"

Her nickname got her attention and she turned, seeing a boy with reddish brown hair and freckles on his cheeks standing in the doorway to the living room. The nickname thing was something she had a love-hate relationship with. She hated when certain people called her that name, especially the adults, but seemed to allow the kids to call her it. Maybe it was because she was once a kid and lived in the orphanage since she was ten. Leonard called her

"Yeah Leonard. Duty calls and all that sh-I mean stuff," Polina replied almost slipping a swear in front of the kids. Sister Rose would be on her like a pack of dogs were she to hear even one swear word come from anyone. She then put her hood up and over her head. "Take care of the rest of the team until I return, okay Deputy Leonard?"

Leonard gave her a playful salute, "You got it Sheriff Polly."

Polina gave a smirk. What started as just a saying for the kid that she said one random day eventually morphed into a game that only the two did with each other. Something similar to cowboys and Indians only without the stereotypes. It was fun even on an off day even for Polina, and it stuck.

"Ally and Macy have been fighting over the dolls again. They did again the other night. I'm not sure what to do about it."

Polina thought about how to go about this problem, "Guess locking up the dolls would be too much of a hassle..."

A set of heavy footsteps came towards the door from the kitchen. Polina was approached by Sister Rose. A woman in her early forties and quite an uptight nun dressed in a habit.

"Speak of the devil..." Polina said aloud, seriously wanting to reach for the door handle and run outside. Too bad trouble was around whenever Sister Rose met up with Polina.

"You're going out again, Polina?"

Putting her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, Polina turned around again. Any sense of playfulness she had shown to Leonard was gone when she addressed Claire. "Point of a job is to go to it."

"Just making sure. you've been coming home much later than usual," said Sister Kate, her tone being deep and serious. Polina always thought she had a stick up her butt since the day she came through the door, and it only got worse with each passing year.

"I'm putting in more hours. My boss thinks I'm rather complacent in my work ethic. Thought I'd show him I meant business by working later at night than everyone else."

She looked to acknowledge this statement, and nodded once, "Very good Polina. Keep that up and you will be a productive member of society."

Polina sighed lightly and when she turned away from everyone else she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I better get going. Hold down the fort, Leonard until I get back." She walked out the door, not noticing that Leonard had waved as she went out the door.


	2. Blacking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polina sticks up for a friend, while a new trainee of a demon slayer organization is eager to prove his worth.

New York City Police Station was usually active at this time of night and tonight was no different. Druggies, prostitutes, and murderers were handcuff and in the cells awaiting their turn with their lawyers or whoever came to see them. No one saw them in this underground cell area though. Instead the front of the station gave a serene vibe that was all just a mask to hide the discomfort and discord that lay under the city's sugarcoated top. For this reason no one thought God was doing enough to help his fellow children. So to see two men dressed as priests walk into a police station was indeed unusual but for this case it was protocol. The two men walked through the front door and right to the front desk. The receptionist saw them and didn't even need to see identification, and allowed them to pass.

"I see we've got the police in our pocket so to speak," said one of the priests. The younger one to be exact. The other man was leading him down the hallway and when he reached the office of the Chief he stopped with hand on the door handle. This older man was in his sixties but stood up straight and had a stern expression. His small bifocals made him look older though Father Jeremiah Jordan had been doing this practice since he was his partner's age. The younger man, a man by the name of Arias Webb, was in his early twenties and had just gotten his clearance into his new practice. Less than a month out of his training and he was still learning a few things.

Father Jordan turned to his colleague, keeping his voice down, "To say such a thing brings unwanted attention, Arias. Please keep your voice down. Oh, and one other thing: we are bound by natural agreement and a common goal. Money has little to do with the fact that the police let us pass without question."

Arias shook his head, more so out of how he thought that Jordan would say something more complimentary instead of correcting him.

Father Jordan knocked on the door before he opened it, and told Arias to wait outside while he spoke with the chief.

Arias went and sat down on the bench next to the door. The reason he was where at this hour instead of training back at the Order of St. Benedict was because if he was going to work within New York City he was going to need a free pass from the local authorities. Slayers worked in secret and outside the law to kill demons and the like, and they could never do their job effectively unless the authorities cooperated. In some cities in the US it was not an issue as the Orders had been working with them since they had settled in days of yore such as in Crystal Cove Massachusetts where the Order of Magdalene pretty much worked unimpeded.

'But that's because there is so few slayers,' Arias thought, not missing the days when he had been living in the Magdalene Order. The Benedict Order in New York was a well-oiled machine compared to the Magdalene Order. Arias was one of thirty slayers that had recently been transferred to New York, and he was by far the least experienced though he didn't seem bothered by that. He had been eager to get to the field and had been telling anyone who would listen on how much he wanted to do his job. Killing demons what he had trained for, and he was itching to get going.

But first, protocol called for him to get clearance from the chief of police. After that was cleared as long as he kept himself in check and not cause too much trouble he could slay to his heart's content and not have to worry about the cops or the general public from knowing what he was doing.

The meeting between the chief and Father Jordan lasted nearly a half hour and when the older man came out of the office Arias stood up, hands shaking in anticipation.

"So, am I good to go?"

Father Jordan nodded, "You start tomorrow."

Arias felt his heart beat uncontrollably. "Great!"

Father Jordan put both hands on his young protégé's shoulders, "First, head home to rest, and then we can begin your preliminaries."

"Were it up to me I'd be getting my gear and going out there right now."

"I know you are eager, but you must exercise caution when you're so inexperienced," the old man said as he lead the way towards the exit of the station. "One misstep and you'll never get the chance to show what you can do."

"I don't care about what happens. I took this job so I can help take these monsters down. Constantly being held back from doing so is just frustrating," said Arias, spilling his heart out without even thinking.

Jordan sympathized with his protégé but stayed true to what he knew. "I used to be a slayer myself Arias. I was like you, overly eager and overly compulsive. I got the job done and everyone praised me, but only after I adopted a more cautious side. I don't want you to wait until it is too late to learn that lesson."

Arias nodded once, but he silently scoffed off his teacher's so called 'advice'. All he wanted was to fight. Caution was for the weak, and he wasn't going to be weak by anyone.

The ride to the City hadn't taken very long but Polina was ready for work now. Hitch hiking to the city without anyone noticing was a miracle she had pulled off countless times in the past year. Not having any friends or even a driver's license were minor. Polina knew how to drive, but she liked to walk. Considering where she was going she didn't really need a car anyway.

The area known as Hell's Kitchen. Famous for the all the pop culture shows that took place there, the Kitchen was the area in which Polina made her money and she was falling behind on time to get there. She had robbed a few stores this week and had gotten away without issue, but as of late security was tightening and thus she was running out of options.

That was when she had heard from the grapevine that a new store had been put up in the last week. It was an old place full of antiques and from what she could come up with it had to be a place made of money with all sorts of old stuff that collectors would kill to have. Stuff to kill for, but all Polina wanted was to steal anything to make a quick buck off it.

She went down the streets and after finding herself on the closed down Restaurant Row did Polina realize she was in the Kitchen. Time to get to work.

Avoiding the streets and any cars that she saw was difficult but she eventually made it to an alley near the Empire Connection trench and the stone bridge that she needed to cross. When she got there she saw a person in a black hoodie. This person saw her and waved.

Polina got to this persona and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, started to talk, "So what's this new store you told me about."

The person pulled back the hood, revealing a girl to be about the same age as Polina. An African American girl with long thick black hair that was long and tied in a tail in the back. Her name was Victoria Wayne, another street girl who one could call Polina's only friend. "Hello to you too Polly."

She was also the only other person allowed to use her nickname when addressing Polina. Not that Polina had a problem with it, Victoria was tougher than she looked and she didn't want to fight her over something so silly. Especially when there was work to be done tonight.

Victoria leaned against the stone railing of the bridge, "It's called 'Shade Antiques' and its rather amazing from the inside."

"You went inside?"

"Earlier today shortly before closing time. The place doesn't seem to have any active security measures. No cameras, no monitors, or anything of the like."

Polina thought while as simple as that sounded it did raise a caution flag or two. "There's got to be a hidden security or some other stuff we don't know about." Despite the stereotype of her being a red head she wasn't reckless as to go into a store just because of the lack of cameras or such.

"Well, despite that I think you should try and go for it. If not someone else will and I guarantee you they will not be in the mood for sharing," said Victoria putting her hood back up. "But I will say this: you're on your own if you get caught."

"Got it." Polina knew the routine. Victoria was only there to give her the scope of the potential job and if Polina succeeded she got a quarter of the overall profit. If Polina were to get caught she would deny ever having known her. That was the trade off, but it had worked for quite a while now.

"Want me to show you where it is?"

Polina shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, I could use the company for a bit."

The walk to the store was a few blocks beyond the tram and after finding the store the two friends stood at the street corner opposite it to contemplate their next move. Well, to be honest Polina would be the one making the move.

"There's a back door you can go through, just watch for anything I missed. Good luck," said Victoria.

Polina saw her walk off in the opposite direction and smirked, "Got it honey, and thanks."

After her parting words Polina made her move.

Going about the back of the store into a back alley devoid of life and even the usual stray dogs that would be around. Polina made it to the back door and without even waiting she picked the lock with a makeshift pick. It was surprisingly easy to do, with what the door being older than sin itself and she went inside.

Going inside Polina found the shop to be darker than she had expected it to be and without a flashlight of sorts she couldn't really see. Closing the door behind her she tried to not stumble on her feet and tried to be quick. Victoria had been right, the place was old and didn't seem to be even updated for LED lights and instead relied on the old styled yellow bulbs and even pull strings to turn them on. After turning on one light and allowing her eyes to adjust Polina went to the front of the store. Thanks to the moonlight outside and the store having a large glass wall where people could see from the outside she was able to reach the register. It was wooden and didn't take much for her to open. Only a couple dollars which wasn't worth much in her opinion.

'Best better to try and get something else...'

She tried to hurry, her mind kept telling her she might have tripped a silent alarm or something to keep herself on her toes and she went about looking for anything pretty to her eyes. Her search didn't bear any fruit in the long run, most of the items in the store were broken down or made of wood and too large for her to carry.

She almost gave up searching was about to make her way to the register to take what was there when she heard a light bump in her ear. Thinking she had been hearing things she kept going, but when she heard it again she stopped.

"What the hell is that?"

She got especially confused when the bumping got louder and, to Polina's ears, sounded eerily like a heartbeat. She took a few steps back to see if she had activated an old toy or something, anything to find if she was hearing things or not.

She didn't find anything of that sort, but she did find something indeed.

Inside a glass case in the back of the room displayed on a pedestal covered in dark purple silk was a lone pink diamond shaped gem. The fact that it was a diamond the size of the palm of her hand was not what got Polina's attention. Neither was the fact that it was emanating light either. What got her attention, and ultimately frightened her, was the fact that as she got closer to it the thumping in her ears got louder as she got closer to it.

The idea of getting caught was no longer a concern as she was drawn to the gem, like she was hypnotized by its luring light. She got to the case and the thumping suddenly stopped.

"That was weird..."

She opened the case and grabbed the gem. The mere second after she did this she regretted it. The gem felt hot to her skin but it didn't burn, and it lit up like it had before.

Despite the light making it look something out of the X-Files, Polina's mind only really thought of one thing.

"Wonder how much this will fetch for me...?"

The size and color meant something but Polina never figured out about those details. She'd just have to take it to her dealer and see what he says. She put the gem in the pocket of her hoodie and after deciding that nothing else was worth the trouble, Polina made her way back outside through the back door.

She was even kind enough to close the door behind her.

Immediately after she left came the first sign that she wasn't going to make a quick exit.

A group laugh from nearby echoed through the empty alley and it made Polina feel uneasy. Even though there was a curfew in effect that didn't mean people actually paid any attention to it. Especially the gangs sponsored-and protected-by the local gang leaders known as the street kings. They more often than not ruled the streets and did more to destroy order as much as the cops tried to restore it. To go out at night at any time no matter who you were was a risk that should not be taken lightly. Even Hell's Kitchen wasn't safe from the Kings.

In her head Polina tried to visualize the map of the Kitchen and tried to figure out the fastest way for her to get to a bus station.

Her plans were screwed when she heard a female scream that sounded very familiar.

"Oh shit, Victoria!"

Sure enough, her friend came running around the corner as Polina had started to go in her direction. She appeared to be out of breath but when she had seen Polina she seemed to be relieved a bit. "Polly!"

They met each other in the center of the alley and Polina wrapped her arms around her friend, "What in the hell happened?"

Victoria tried to speak, taking in large gulps of air in-between every few words, "Remember that sumbitch...uh, Maverick I told you about earlier? Turns out he got custody of the Kitchen and his goons are tearing up the place trying to find any chick that might fetch a buck in any of his clubs-"

The loud sound of metal hitting brick got the girls' attention as a trashcan went flying from one side of the alley to another.

"Fuck, they comin' this way," said Victoria.

"Okay so Maverick's goons saw you and tried to pick you up?"

Victoria nodded frantically.

Polina had run into Maverick's guys, lawless asses who let their libido decide what was best for them. Maverick wasn't a typical gang leader or pimp either. He never offered girls money or tried any fancy good guy stuff. He forgone any of that and went straight to blackmail, extortion and even kidnapping any women off the streets that he could get his grubby hands on. Polina had been lucky to avoid him and his goons for the last year or so.

Now their sights were on her friend.

Thoughts were going through her head, but it all ultimately came down to one solution.

"You better get going then."

Victoria looked at her friend with an expression that screamed 'what the hell you talking about?'.

"You heard me. Get out of here."

"But Polly if they can't find me they'll just-"

"Yeah they'll turn me into a rebound girl at a local fuck-me-club but I'd honestly want it to be me than you." She shoved Victoria towards the exit to the alley behind her. "You better go."

"What about the orphanage? What about those kids?"

Polina sighed, "I don't intend to lose here. Who do you think you're talking to?" She gave her a smile that was full of confidence.

Victoria nodded again and made a quick exit, fully intending to make it back to see if she was okay when it was all over.

Polina turned back to the alley entrance just in time to see three guys dressed in black and yellow jackets (Maverick's gang colors) enter the alley.

The first one of the three had a shaved head and a couple tattoos on his face. He seemed like an little Eminem wannabe. "Hey, red have you seen a black chick run through here say about a minute ago?"

His two buddies flanked him on either side, both appearing to be twice as big as Polly even though with her heels on she was about their height.

Polina played dumb, "Nope. I was just out here having a smoke and pondering my existence until you showed up."

She didn't fail to notice that the smaller guy whom she called Shorty was eyeing her up and down like she wouldn't notice. No doubt he was taken in by Polina's shapely legs which was all he could see of her with the hoodie she wore that covered the rest of her body. "Well, that's fine, because I think we found something to make up for it."

Putting her hands in her hoodie pockets Polina tilted her head to one side and gave a uncharacteristically cute smile, "Is that so?"

Thinking he had landed a sweet deal, Shorty started to act cool, "You ever heard of the club called the Bad Boy? It's owned by a swell gentleman named Mr. Maverick, I personally think you could find a job there. You come with us, maybe we can get you some cash. Cool?"

'Wow no foreplay from this guy? He must have a big pair to just blurt all that out,' Polina thought. She shook her head, "I don't do well with clubs. Swinging on poles for some random dudes doesn't set well with me."

Shorty walked to Polina's side and once again eyed her side view. He liked what he saw towards the bottom, or more specifically Polina's bottom. "But with an ass like that you'd be making a killing on stage."

Polina's patience wore thin. Time to stop playing around. "Fuck off."

With that specially emphatic refusal to his offer, Shorty lost his smile, "We lost the other chick we might as well take you instead."

Shorty stepped back and let his other friends reach for Polina. She raised both of her hands, and when they got close enough she swung her right hand. It got one of the guys right in the nose and he fell to the ground. That shocked everyone especially Shorty.

"The fuck was that?!"

Polina showed the reason. Intertwined in her fingers was a set of brass knuckles that she kept on her at all time. Just in case something like this would happen. She didn't know how to defend herself otherwise but she'd be damned if she ran from a fight, especially when it concerned her friend.

Her element of surprise was now gone and now it was out of her hands.

"Get her, and remember to not bruise her badly."

The two bigger guys ganged up on Polina. She fought back with a flurry of fists and tried to use her legs as well but the guys were too physically strong for her and she was soon taken to the ground. The guys landed blow after heavy blow to her sternum and shoulder area, actively trying to avoid her face. Shorty got involved eventually by kicking Polina while she was down.

As she was getting beat down from all angles, Polina could only bring her arms up to protect her head. Despite the pain she was feeling, despite all that was going on and most likely going to happen to her, she could only think her friends.

'Victoria...Leonard...sorry about this...'

She resigned herself to the beat down.

Then she heard a voice.

'The hell are you doing? Get up."

Time froze as Polina realized the voice was speaking to her, not only that but it sounded eerily familiar. 'Huh? Who said that?'

'You just going to be sorry for yourself and give into these lowlifes?' It was a seductive voice, each word dripping with temptation.

'What else can I do? They got me down-'

'Bullshit,' the lovely tone the voice had instantly switched to a near evil one but still remained feminine. 'You give in now and you will look back and despise how you couldn't fight back. That boy wouldn't want that now would he, eh Sheriff Polly?' The voice giggled menacingly.

Leonard's face flashed in her mind and Polina shook her head. No he wouldn't like what he saw. That kid thought of her as a big sister of sorts, tough but kind and caring at the same time even though he didn't know she was stealing in the name of all the kids at the orphanage.

She realized she couldn't end it like this. Not now.

The voice seemed to notice her resolve.

'Good...you haven't given up.'

The voice went silent and a bright pink flash overcame Polina's senses before suddenly turning to black.


	3. Arias and Father Jordan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still shaken from what he had seen Father Jordan returns home to find answers while his protege Arias is eager to be out killing demons...

The headquarters of the Order of St. Benedict was located within Hell's Kitchen and while he noticed the irony in that Arias wasn't in the mood for humor. He and Father Jordan had been around the Kitchen a number of times with the older man telling Arias about the area he was going to be patrolling for the foreseeable future.

However just before he could complain about how boring it was to do mere patrols there was a feeling that overcame him. Arias felt it like a wave of electricity was going through him. However, it wasn't something ordinary humans would be able to notice. Only those who could sense the power of the astral plane could sense this. 

Father Jordan stopped in his tracks. Though no longer a slayer officially his instincts from those days never left him. He sensed where it was coming from. "That...isn't far from here."

The old man ran in the direction that he felt the surge coming from, and Arias followed close behind him. They ran a couple blocks going deeper into the Kitchen. They came to an alley and Father Jordan stopped when he saw a lone figure standing at the far end. The lights in the area were badly damaged and so he couldn't make out who it was. He did however noticed the bloodied bodies of three men lying at the feet and from the light of the moon Father Jordan could see blood dripping from the enclosed fists of the figure before him.

"Identify yourself!"

The figure didn't respond, instead it looked at its blood-soaked hands like it was fascinated by them. After Father Jordan took one step, a menacing yet somewhat playful voice echoed through the alley. "I'm finally free..." 

The figure turned partway and from where he stood Father Jordan saw what he thought was a pair of pink lights coming from the darkness. It gave him an uncomfortable chill. Not only that but the pair of thick curved horns coming from the temples also gave him a fright. Then as suddenly as the figure was there, it vanished into the shadows with an eerie giggle.

Arias came around the corner and never knew the figure had been there, all he saw was Father Jordan standing in the alley shaking like he had seen a ghost.

The police arrived on the scene less not long after.

Three dead gang members, all pummeled to death with some form of blunt object, their skulls turned into mush. It looked like a scene out of a massacre. The entire block was taped off and while police came and went and reporters and random passersby came around, the only two who had remained in place since the beginning was Father Jordan and his young protégé Arias.

After giving their reports to local police the two members of the Order of St. Benedict remained aloof from everyone else in the vicinity. Arias was watching but he kept his questions to himself for once, instead he watched his mentor as he was looking at the remains of a pink or red colored jewel he had been holding ever since the crime scene opened.

When it finally came time for their presence to not be needed, Father Jordan and Arias left and returned to their headquarters located deep within the Kitchen. Unlike a majority of the demon slayer organizations across the country the Order of St. Benedict was a little more hidden, their HQ was underground, specifically under a deli store whose owner is a retired member of the order. Once under that run down deli the world became different. There was a chapel and front office, and then down another flight of stairs and one would find an armory and living area for the nearly three dozen slayers and militia members that worked for the order. Finally, under that was the training area and the off limits area known as the Vault. It was here that the history of the entire order was kept.

The morning after the incident Father Jordan had gone to his office on the third floor and went about doing his research. While he did this, Arias had gone to the training area and began to train with his favorite and preferred weapon. It was known as the urumi, or whip-sword, a weapon used in the Middle East for centuries and has since not been used by the slayers until recently. The ‘blade’ was a piece of long flexible steel and leather that was sharp at the tip, and the length was at least seventy inches to the tip and when it wasn’t being used it coiled like a snake and was held at the hip. It was a particularly nasty and difficult weapon to use, but it was because of that difficulty that Arias had wanted to use it in the first place. He excelled in using it even in close quarters combat.

The training dummies that Arias had been using for practice were all cut up and useless after he got through with them, leaving inch deep gashes that would leave mortal wounds on a human or demon. the urumi could slice up anything it hit, even steel stood little chance against it, and it was the power that attracted him to it.

He had just never used it in actual combat yet. Training missions in the underground compound aside, he had yet to fight a real demon, and he was eager to.

But Father Jordan...

Cleaning himself up, Arias went to go see his mentor in the Vault, and he was still in the same spot as he had seen him in last, though the stack of books around him had changed considerably. He also seemed to be in deep thought

"Father Jordan."

The older man brought his chin up and turned to Arias, "Arias, you've been training I hope?"

He nodded, "Yes, though the fun of fighting dummies died long ago. I want to fight real demons Father, When will I get the chance?"

Jordan heard the anxiousness in his voice. Arias had proven to be gifted in training and he certainly had the courage to go into battle, a trait any slayer should have a high abundance of. He had been under training for nearly a month and by now he should have been out in the field. However, while he had shown courage, recklessness was also something he had that worried Father Jordan. That coupled with his eagerness to kill, made Jordan slightly hesitant in sending him out into the field at least without an escort to keep an eye on him.

"Soon, my son, I will submit a request to the Cardinal for your switch to active duty as soon as I can find what I am looking for."

Arias' shoulders slumped at first with disappointment, and then his curiosity took over. "What are you looking for?"

Father Jordan turned slightly white before turning back to his desk, "Last night, that....thing I saw..."

"What about it?"

"I sensed something dreadful coming from it, yet also something familiar as well. So I have been researching the Vault so I could try to find out what. I have turned up empty handed thus far."

Arias walked up to the desk, the top completely covered in very old manuscripts dating back to the eleventh century, all of which was written in Latin and he couldn't read it. However, the fact that old texts were brought up gave Arias an idea, "You think that thing is an ancient demon?"

The older man's silence was answer enough.

That gave Arias another more riskier idea, "Then, we should try to track it down and kill it."

Shaking his head Father Jordan disagreed, "No, if it is a demon it is one that could very well kill us both if we confront it too soon. We should try to learn more about it before we do."

"But Father if we don't find it there's no telling what will happen, especially if you think it’s as dangerous as you believe it to be. We must kill it."

The older man turned off the lamp over the desk and stood up, "I will put this all away later. I'll submit the request to have you transferred after I have rested."

Arias was visibly frustrated and Jordan knew it, but he didn't want to put the young man in any unnecessary danger. Too bad he couldn't truly sense how upset the young slayer actually was.


End file.
